


[podfic] Les Chrysanthèmes

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chinese Character, Gen, Pastiche, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Black Powder War, Lien's poetry - which would of course have received a scholarly translation into French, given circumstances. (Pastiches of <a href="http://www.chinapage.org/poet-e/liqing-e.html">Li Qingzhao</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Les Chrysanthèmes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Chrysanthèmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44760) by [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia). 



 

Title: Les Chrysanthèmes  
Length: 2.25  
File Size/Type: 2.5 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bg5e6zaaingagte/Les_Chrysanthe%CC%80mes.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Petronia, for your recording permission :)


End file.
